A Guide To Misaki Unit Management
by Yosuke
Summary: From the acclaimed BL author Yayoi Akikawa, creator of "Romance In The Student Council Room", comes an innovative new perspective on yaoi graphic novels. "A Guide To Misaki Unit Management" is an in-depth manual and overview of properly owning and maintaining the trendiest line of adult toys, "The Misaki Series". (Rated for slight sexual content and language)


A Guide To Misaki Unit Management  
Yayoi Akikawa  
Marukawa Publishing ©2013

* * *

Within my years of purchasing and owning my very own Misaki Unit, I've come to realize that its management is not an easy task. I find this to be, in particular, the fault of its manufacturer for not providing their clients with a handbook or some sort of proper manual to guide them through its life process. I have written several letters of complaints, asking for assistance with troubleshooting and repairs, but it seems that whatever backdoor company created the Misaki series has uprooted and flown the coop with nary a trace left behind. Don't get me wrong; I don't feel I was ripped off, all I'm saying is I'm glad I paid with cash.

I've owned my Misaki Unit for going on three years now and day by day the task of its upkeep gets progressively easier, however I have encountered other Unit owners, either in person or online, who have come to me with questions that could not be answered by the mysterious ghost company who seemingly no longer exists. Far be it from me to dictate to others how to run their Misaki Units, but I do find, as do others, that my knowledge is helpful and has aided in the proper care of Misaki Units all over the country.

That is why I, as a healthy and knowledgeable man with a history of owning my very own Misaki Unit, am taking it upon myself to write a detailed, and hopefully useful, FAQs report for the average Misaki Unit consumer. I will also list an intricate report of my findings and situations that have occured as a result. Let the pages to follow serve as an unoffcial manual of service maintenance and behavioral observations for your Misaki Unit.

Please note that I am not a professional, a spokesperson for the Misaki series, or in any way affiliated with the products' manufacturer. I am merely a hobbyist and enthusiast of the series.

-Table of Contents-  
1. Introduction  
2. Section I: Appearance and Anatomy  
3. Section II: Personality  
4. Section III: Manual Interactions and Sexual Activity  
5. Section IV: Daily Life  
6. Section V: Maintenance and Repairs  
7. Section IV: Miscellaneous  
8. Conclusion  
9. Index

**[INTRODUCTION TO THE MISAKI UNIT]**

Welcome to the fun and exciting world of the Misaki series! Albeit a simple design with a low-key artificial personality, you have probably come to discover that your Misaki Unit is a beautiful and wonderful humanoid adult pleasure toy. As lovely as it is loving, the Misaki Unit has a lengthy list of character traits intricately designed to mimic, quite impressively, the typical behaviors of a healthy adolescent male. Through my experience, I have a determined its implied artificial age is somewhere between seventeen and twenty-one. Its appearance alone suggests the same.

Upon receiving your Misaki Unit in the mail, you should have also found with it a Certificate of Authenticity (signed and dated by a Shungiku Nakamura, ranged somewhere between 2002 and 2012). If you did not receive this COA, it is strongly advised you take your Unit to the nearest adult outlet store. An employee there should be able to verify its authenticity, but in all likelihood, if no COA was provided with the Unit's delivery, it is probably a fake, or a mimic product made for fewer coins in a Chinese sweatshop.

The name "Misaki" is an anagram for Manually Interactive Sexually-Aware Kink Interface. Sounds strange, I know, but I will explain letter-by-letter the importance of each title.

"Manually Interactive" refers to the fact that the Misaki Unit is heavily influenced by physical contact. Telling it to do something can work most of the time, but for best results and to witness its more expressive side of its artificial personality, manually directing it through touches gets far better results. For instance: If you want your Unit to look at you, rather than tell it to do so, try reaching out and guiding its face by the chin. The intelligence drive located in its head is constantly learning and associating touches with commands. It can also decipher good touches from bad touches, and sexual touches from painful touches. Take care to always use the correct manual gesture so as not to confuse your Misaki Unit. (Refer to Section III for a list of proper manual interactions).

"Sexually-Aware" is pretty self-explanatory. The Misaki Unit is a humanoid adult pleasure toy, and is programmed to be knowledgeable of this fact. It knows what sex is and that part of its design was made for just that. It will strive to give the most pleasurable experience it can in your bed, but remember: the Unit is always learning, so don't get frustrated when it doesn't understand something right away, or can't perform the way you expect. Teach it what you like, and in time it will process the proper information for future bedroom activities.

"Kink Interface" may sound a bit peculiar, but it is in fact a genius concept. As I've already explained, the Misaki Unit is sexually-aware; it was made for sex and designed to enjoy it. From what I've seen, most Unit models have been given the same general artificial personality, in which the Unit may come off as shy and awkward about sex (Refer to Section II for further artificial personality descriptions). However, with its willingness to learn, it will become more accustomed to the things you enjoy when it comes to sex. Presenting it with certain fetishes, or "kinks", can be a fun learning process for both of you, and your Unit will willingly engage in whatever kink you present, i.e. bondage, voyeurism, S&M, cosplay, roleplaying*, or any other safe and fun activity you can come up with.  
*Roleplaying is a tricky kink to perform and is not highly advised. The Misaki Unit is given a specific personality, and to ask it to act against that personality can potentially cause long-term damage to its intelligence drive. You would be asking it be someone different than the only person it knows, the only mind it was installed with, and that creates a paradox for it. If you intend to go through with roleplaying, do so cautiously and with light scenarios only.

Now that I've brought you through the general aspects of the Misaki Unit, I think it's time we get a little more in-depth.

**[SECTION I: APPEARANCE AND ANATOMY]**

You have probably come to notice how lovely and adorable your Misaki Unit is. An air of innocence is ever-present on its face, and at certain times, it will look almost younger than its designated age. This is a smart design by the manufacturing company, one of many fantastic qualities belonging to your humanoid toy.

To start with, its appearance is simple, almost a little understated for its corresponding personality, but nonetheless beautiful in its own way. All Misaki Units (that I have encountered or seen evidence of on the Internet) have the same appearance: chin-length chocolate brown hair, emerald green eyes, a beautifully sculpted face with some childish roundness to it, a thin frame, small shoulders and slender limbs, the faintest moldings of muscle under the synthetic skin, slim hands, and a consistent rosiness to its cheeks, lips, and nipples. Save for its head and groin, the Unit is relatively hairless.

Its appearance would suggest that it is frail and weak, but do not be mistaken by such misconceptions. Your Misaki Unit is durable, capable of running a full day without any rest, but it is strongly advised you give it time to recharge while you sleep (Further instructions on maintenance to follow in Section V). It is also capable of lifting a fair deal of weight on its own, probably about the same amount that an actual human teenage boy could carry. It is not likely to break from strenuous activity, but it is not advised if you wish to keep it running a long and healthy life.

The Misaki Unit has a simplistic anatomy, surprising for such advanced humanoid technology. While its skin is made to feel and look quite real, even going as far as simulating goose bumps and blushing, it is tough and resilient, ensuring that it will not easily come into harm on its own. Don't misunderstand: the skin **can** be broken or scratched, but Misaki Units are designed to be careful and aware of potential dangers that would cause it bodily or systematic harm.

Your Misaki Unit's skeletal structure is composed primarily of titanium alloy (the main reason it was so expensive for you). The "bones" themselves cannot be broken, but the joints can be moved out of place by sudden, forceful impacts such as car accidents or vigorous sports. In my experience, my Misaki Unit has only had one such incident that caused it harm to its boning structure, where it fell out of a window about ten feet from the ground. Repairs were made, and I'm happy to say that my Misaki Unit is fully recuperated, and measures have been taken to prevent further incidents.

You may have noticed at some point that just underneath the skin, you can possibly see a few human-like veins running in tendrils along its limbs. These are, in fact, real veins synthetically composed of similar substance to the skin, and contain not blood but lubricant for the boning joints. In the manufacturer's attempt to make the Misaki Unit as human-like as possible, the lubricant is colored red, a near match in hue to actual blood, and runs just as thick. While it is not life threatening if your Unit were to suddenly experience a great loss of this lubricant, it will cause damage to the skeletal structure when the joints are unable to move themselves as easily as before. This can result in immediate malfunctions and basic cognitive loss. Your Unit will likely automatically shutdown until the proper amount of lubricant is replaced in its system (See Section V).

As well as all of these amazingly realistic features, what truly makes your humanoid toy superior to all others on the market are the minute details, things you might not notice the first time around but will come to appreciate greatly the more time you spend with the Unit. Tiny things, like resin fingernails and teeth, silicon lips and rear, realistic muscle mass (I have yet to determine what substance was used to fill out the plumper parts of its body, making them firm and yet still somewhat pliable), the engraved lines on its palms mirroring that of a real human's hands, the motor in its chest-plate that keeps the lubricant running through its veins, creating a pulse-like effect similar to a heartbeat that you can feel all over its body, not to mention the warmth of its skin from the constant friction of the veins pumping (Yes, I was a bit surprised as well to feel how heated the Unit's synthetic skin could become), and other lovely little details.

Now please be aware that, as I have mentioned, the motor running in its chest creates friction in the veins, moving the lubricant at its steady pace. Physical activity will cause further friction in the body, and too much of an activity can potentially overheat the motor. Take care not to injure your Misaki Unit with rigorous sexual activity. It can handle a standard amount of sex, but the friction in the joints can cause the lubrication system to become unstable after an abundance of couplings. Remember: safety first.

While we're on the topic of sex, let's move onto the final part of Section I, pertaining to the anatomy included in bedroom activities. The Misaki Unit is designed with basic male external reproductive organs, realistic to the touch and able to become erect and limp, as well as a penetrable inlet located in its backside. Yes, it's what you think it's for. Misaki Units are adult pleasure toys and are equipped for just such things, such as a receptacle to thrust into. The artificial personality also permits the mouth as an acceptable place to discharge into. I've yet to figure out for myself where the _bodily fluids_ go once they're deposited, however I've theorized that chemicals in the lubricant inside the Unit's body were added specifically for the breakdown and erosion of outside fluids discharged into the body. Science is quite amazing nowadays, isn't it?

You also may note that your Misaki Unit does not give any sort of discharge itself when pleasured. While the hard drive in its head translates the stimulation you give the Unit's body into pleasure, enough to trigger the intense reactions of a typical male orgasm, there is no mechanism in the body that releases any sort of seminal discharge. I imagine if the manufacturer had stuck around a little longer, they would have solved this problem. But there's nothing that can be done for now, so simply take joy instead in triggering your humanoid lover's orgasms, as it will only happen when you perform for them properly.

**[SECTION II: PERSONALITY]**

Perhaps the most impressive part of your toy, the Misaki Unit is fully equipped with its very own personality, allowing it to be capable of emotions and desires. All the Units I've encountered or have heard stories of from consumers online have lead me to believe that every Misaki Unit has been programmed with the same artificial personality. Seeing as many of the questions I get are based on confusion with its personality, I will hopefully be able to clear up the air just a bit on why your Misaki Unit acts the way it does and what you can do to keep it running well.

Once introduced to your home, your Misaki Unit should be able to recognize that it is in a place of safety and comfort. The Misaki Unit enjoys a quiet and clean atmosphere. If the home you take it to is dirty or unorganized, the Misaki Unit will switch into "cleaning mode" and begin tidying up for you. It is capable of cleaning up an entire house on its own and will likely go over and redo anything you try to take care of yourself. My Misaki Unit has even gone as far as swearing at me for trying to do the dishes one time.

The Unit can experience a wide range of emotions, and I've seen everything from happiness, to sorrow, to anger, to a lot of anger, to nearly violent anger, to embarrassment, to loneliness, to bliss, to eroticism, and so on and so forth.

Misaki Units do not like to be left alone for a long time, so take care to spend time with it frequently, at least eight hours a day and eight hours a night. It can go about three days without seeing you before it becomes unstable, so make sure to comfort it and show it love when you return so as to reestablish your bond.

Misaki Units enjoy company, and will greet your house guests with a very friendly demeanor, bringing them snacks and making them feel welcome. It can interact with people just as well as any human and it can recognize jokes and take compliments. The Unit can also decipher individual details about people, and will often take a moment to inquire about things your guest may have said, such as "What's it like working at a bakery?" or "So how was your trip to Beijing?" The Misaki Unit is polite and allows others to speak first, it will smile at them with that beautiful smile you have no doubt come to love, and see them to the door when they leave.

I would like to reiterate on the word "safety" I used before. Be advised that your Unit will enjoy and entertain the company of your guests, but if any person(s) you introduce your Unit to imposes on the home or presents a threatening or intimidating nature to you or your Misaki Unit, your Unit's first triggered reaction is to "clam up". It will become very quiet and make itself appear as small as possible, and in its simulated nervousness it will not take its eyes off of the threat, ready to move into a defensive position at a moment's notice. If hostility between your guest, yourself, or your Misaki Unit continues, its "defense mode" will increase, and it will eventually stand up for itself or for you, yelling at your guest and politely asking them to leave or demanding some sort of subtle retribution.

Your Misaki Unit is brave and is capable of evaluating a situation before taking action, however its processor isn't top of the line, and sometimes the Unit's intelligence drive will trigger the reaction before the proper information can be processed. Your Misaki Unit may, on occasion, speak to someone you have strictly forbade it from speaking to, or go somewhere you did not give it permission to go. It is in the best interest of your Unit's safety and upkeep that it be kept inside your home as much as possible. The artificial personality will not understand why you might choose to keep it contained, but try to help it comprehend that the world can be dangerous for helpless little humanoids like itself. Remember: the Unit is always learning, and could very well one day grasp what it is you are trying to tell them.

When it comes to sex, the Misaki Unit is designed to be bashful, insecure, and somewhat resistant to the idea of mating. I find this to be an endearing feature, as no matter how many times you hear it say the word "No", it will not struggle to get away and stops resisting about five minutes into the foreplay (I have determined that there is actually a timer in its hard drive that starts counting down from when sexual activity is initiated and when it finishes counting, the Unit switches into "sex mode"). The only time when sex should _not_ be initiated is when your Misaki Unit has an injury to its torso or internal system, if it is low on lubricant, or is running low on its battery life and needs to be recharged.

Rest assured that your Misaki Unit is indeed a humanoid adult pleasure toy and is programmed to perform as one. Its personality will keep it interesting, blushing and protesting, but it will always accept sex, no matter the location or time of day. **Please note**: While your Misaki Unit will designate you and only you as its owner and operator from the moment you switch its power on, its personality will have trouble determining threatening situations that may result in other people attempting to steal or use your Unit for sex. Your Misaki Unit is only so strong and can only handle so much, but in the end it is up to **you** to keep it safe and away from people who would harm it or use it for their own sexual gratification. Your Misaki Unit will not betray your trust, but it is as susceptible to danger as any other attractive and innocent teenage boy.

**[SECTION III: MANUAL INTERACTIONS AND SEXUAL ACTIVITY]**

As the term "Manually Interactive" suggests, the Misaki Unit can be physically influenced and accepts this as a primary interaction. It enjoys being shown love, either through words or touches, but it responds the best to the touches. Following is a list of manual interactions you can make to receive desired responses from your Misaki Unit:

_Holding its hand_ (The Unit enjoys this but will stop after about six minutes)

_Patting it on the head/Running your fingers through its hair_ (This seems to be the Unit's favorite interaction)

_Stroking its back_

_Kissing its neck_ (This is an optimal way of physically suggesting that you are prepared to initiate sexual activity. The Unit will respond very well to this)

_Guiding it somewhere with your hand on the small of its back_

_Biting its earlobe_ (This triggers the most adorable reaction, causing the Unit to blush and squirm in its spot)

_Holding it in place by its wrist(s)_ (This establishes dominance, showing your Misaki Unit that you have strong influence over it, though be sure not to border on physically _threatening_, as that is something entirely different and uncomfortable to your timid and sweet Misaki Unit. Simply assert yourself as the dominant male in the household and the Misaki Unit will eventually come to accept that)

Those are but a few of the many manual interactions with your Misaki Unit. Following closely behind those is the list of sexual activity approved in the intelligence drive. A full list is not available, as I have yet to try everything with my own Unit, but from what I've experienced, I can relay to you some of the activities Misaki Units allow.

_Skin-biting_ (Not enough to break the skin, just a little nibbling)

_Sucking at the nipples_

_Hand job_ (Can only be performed on the Misaki Unit; it will _not_ reciprocate. Trust me, I've tried several times to convince it)

_Oral sex_ (Most of the time this can only be performed on the Misaki Unit. It would seem the personality was not programmed to enjoy performing the task itself, but on occasion the Unit will perform for you. Do _not_ pressure your toy, though. Too many demands that go against its personality programming can potentially damage it long-term)

_Fingering_

_Anal sex_

_Light bondage_ (Handcuffs, blindfolds, leg restraints only; I have attempted to go further but my Unit did not respond well)

_Fetish Cosplay_ (It is likely that your Unit will refuse to do this the first few times, but keep trying! It is programmed to give in eventually, and the end result is worth it. Don't get carried away with the feminine clothing, keep it simple and sweet)

_Voyeurism_ (By this, I don't necessarily mean for you to invite guests over and have your Unit put on a show. Something more along the lines of having your blushing, sweet little Unit perform on itself, perhaps a striptease or masturbating, while you watch. The Unit will find this embarrassing and refuse at first, but it is highly erotic for both of you and your toy will come to see that soon enough)

_S&M_ (**Keep it safe!** Your Unit can handle a little spanking, a little orgasm-denial, even a little hot candle wax, but please keep in mind that your Unit has a breaking point just like a normal human. It cannot be forced into situations that make it feel unsafe, and you certainly don't want it to feel unloved. If you absolutely feel compelled to do any S&M activities, keep your Misaki's Unit's well-being in mind and consistently remind it that it is loved and will not come into harm)

_Toys_ (I have not experimented too much with this, but from what I can tell, a few small toys are not outside of the Misaki Unit's limits. Use them sparsely; forcing your Misaki Unit to use them too often may cause him to disassociate the act of intercourse from your actual body. In other words, the Unit will appreciate the pleasure it receives from toys more than from you penetrating it. Keep your physical bond strong, don't ever let it forget that _you_ give it its pleasure and you are in complete control of when it does and does not receive it)

If you have any concerns as to what physical interactions can be done with your Misaki Unit, don't be afraid to try it at least once. Nothing will permanently damage your Unit the first time you try it, and you should be able to tell right off the bat if it is something your Unit genuinely cannot handle or if it is simply playing hard-to-get and is too embarrassed to admit that it enjoys what you're doing. Give it time. Your Misaki Unit knows you and trusts you. Keep it safe and happy, follow the guidelines I've given you, and your toy will come to understand the things you do and wish to try.

**[SECTION IV: DAILY LIFE]**

Cleaning and cooking seem to be the Unit's priorities when not engaged in sexual activity. It enjoys a tidy home and providing full meals for its owner whenever possible. Make sure to keep your refrigerator stocked, and to give it freedom to shop for whatever it would like when you are running low on food. The Misaki Unit greatly enjoys your presence at mealtime, so make sure to make time for it as often as possible, and thank it for doing such a good job in the kitchen.

Cleaning an entire home can be a bit of a chore for a human, and it is the same for the Misaki series. It can accomplish this task, but it will be tired afterwards, so it is best to let it recharge for a full night. Do your best to keep your home as tidy as you can manage so as not to overload your Misaki Unit with housework.

The Misaki Unit enjoys shopping to an extent, usually by itself. Offer to accompany it when it needs new clothes or something for the home. It will usually decline, but it generally appreciates the offer. Your Unit should be very good about how much money it spends and is usually quite thrifty. Buy it gifts when you can, as it feels a level of materialism that a normal teenage boy has. It will often refuse your gifts, or accept them but with great reluctance, and even offer to compensate for the money you spent, but always make sure it knows that the gifts are out of your love for it. The Misaki Unit can be stubborn and a little naive, but in time it will understand why you do the things for it that you do.

Misaki Units can make friends without raising suspicion to people that it is, in fact, just a humanoid adult pleasure toy. The Misaki Unit can be quite sociable, as I explained in Section II, but be sure not to let it get carried away with the time it spends with these friends it makes. Make sure it is aware that the most valuable time it can spend is with you in your home, and the friends you allow it to have are simply a privilege. If your Unit misbehaves too often, take away that privilege. It will not understand why you do it, and may even resent you a little, but you should notice almost right away that it will begin to behave correctly. Gradually allow its friendships to continue, but always keep its socializations in check. Know who its friends are and maintain constant knowledge of where they go and what they do when they're together.

On days where there is no shopping to do, the cleaning is done, and you are either too busy or tired to have it entertain you sexually, the Misaki Unit is pretty good about keeping itself from becoming too bored. It will watch television, play a video game, or read a comic book (The Units do not like big books. Try to give it something to read that has pictures in it). The Misaki Unit is very sweet and considerate of you when it knows you are working, and will make you coffee or tea and bring it to you (if you are within reasonable traveling distance. I work from home, so it is much easier for my toy to reach me). When you are done working, if the Unit has not already engaged itself in "recharging mode", it will praise you for your hard work, offer you food, and bid you a good night (that is, if you don't immediately initiate sex). My Unit has even gone as far as to come into my office when I'd fallen asleep at my desk and put a blanket over me. Let your Unit know how much you appreciate its presence and all it does, and it should do the same.

**[SECTION V: MAINTENANCE AND REPAIRS]**

Keeping it in shape is fairly easy to do, though when you do come across major problems, it is generally very trial-and-error of how to fix it. I will list all the ways I've come to fixing and maintaining my Misaki Unit, as the manufacturer can no longer help with this.

The Misaki Unit runs on an internal battery that can last for about two days without needing to be recharged. You can usually tell when its running low on power by how lethargic its movements become. More times than not, the Unit will either tell you it needs a recharge, or it will just do it itself when you don't require its presence. To charge it, plug the wall adapter that was provided when you received your Unit into a wall socket, then plug the other end into the outlet on the side of its ribs, located on the right side of its chest. The charging process will start immediately, and it is recommended that you allow your Unit to charge without disturbing it. Playing on your phone while its plugged into the wall is one thing; having sex with your Misaki Unit while it's plugged in is another. I don't know why this is, but the act of using your toy while it charges negates the charging effect, and your Unit will simply become unresponsive until allowed to charge undisturbed.

The battery is located inside of its ribs on the right side of its chest, opposite of its motor "heart". The battery in my Unit has been pretty reliable so far, but I have done Internet research to see what I can do if something as awful as a technical failure were to occur. Sadly, the production line of these batteries has seemed to have stopped with the closing of the toys' manufacturer, but some collectors have a few they are willing to sell. There are even some online stores that make and sell similar batteries that have been tested and proven to work in the Misaki series.

If your Unit becomes damaged (broken skin, dislocated boning joint, ruptured lubricant vein), your Unit has a list of methods of repair installed in its intelligence drive, and will list them off for you when prompted. Certain specialists exist that can fix these problems for you, though they are a bit pricey. Mechanics are usually pretty good with anything pertaining to its skeletal structure, and can help you find the special brand of lubricant you need if you are running low. Stores online sell lubricant by the gallon, but the amount in your Misaki Unit now will last you a very long time unless it is inadvertently released from its body.

Misaki Units like to bathe just like people, and it is a good idea to let it whenever it likes. It collects dirt just the same, and needs to be kept clean. The synthetic skin and hair can be cleaned like human skin and hair, with warm water and soap/shampoo. The Unit will not become damaged when submerged in a tub or pool. It will need its own wardrobe so it has clean clothes available whenever.

Major problems, like severe body damage or damage to the internal mechanics (i.e. motor, battery, lubricant system, hard drive, vocalization box), will need observation from specialists. These are people who have previously worked for the manufacturing company and know these toys inside and out. They have contact numbers online and are usually willing to haggle a price with you, but when it comes to the health and safety of your Misaki Unit, money should not be an issue.

**[SECTION VI: MISCELLANEOUS]**

-FAQs-  
_If I leave my Misaki Unit home for a long time, what will he do while I'm gone?_  
From what I've gathered, whenever I'm away my Misaki Unit will typically clean our home, watch television, or make a day with its friends. If I'm only gone for an hour, it doesn't seem to be bothered by the separation, but when I'm gone on a business trip for one to three days, once I return my Unit becomes rather affectionate. It's still shy and doesn't admit how much it missed me, but I can still tell how happy it is to see that I'm back, and it will usually be a little less resistant to intercourse that night.

_Can aspects of my Misaki Unit be changed? i.e. hair, eyes, height, etc._  
Your Misaki Unit is perfect the way it is, and if you feel a need to change any part of it, then the Unit is not for you. Your Unit will not ask to change any feature about itself. On occasion it tries a new hairstyle, but nothing more than that. It will never ask you to change any physical aspect of you, so you should return the courtesy. And to answer your question, no. Aspects cannot be changed.

_Are there such things as older Misaki Unit models or are they all exactly the same?_  
I have done my research and as far as I can tell, there is no Misaki Unit v.1 or Misaki Unit Beta. The Misaki series is unique and will remain that way. The company that produced the series did create a test project back in 1999 that never really got off the ground called the "Takahiro Toy", a similar humanoid adult pleasure toy that resembled a taller, slightly older male than the Misaki Unit. The faces on both the Takahiro and Misaki toys are quite similar, actually. But the project failed when they couldn't get the personality drive to respond to the user's affections.

_I have lost/broken my wall charger chord. Where can I get a new one?_  
Online is your best bet. Some adult outlets sell them, but they are a bit expensive. Take care of the one you have, for your wallet's sake.

_Can my Unit's owner be changed?_  
Yes, but it is a very, very difficult process. It is essentially the same steps you would take in ending a relationship with an actual human being. Your Misaki Unit is fond of you, it will follow you wherever you wish, and looks to you for affection and safety. To change its owner is to pretty much rewrite a huge chunk of data in its hard drive. It will not understand why you choose not to love it anymore, and will continue to follow you and look to you for what it needs to keep its personality drive active, but if you can stomach the pain you'll be putting it through and the feelings of self-loathing afterwards, then yes. You can change its owner. I can't imagine why anyone would want to, though.

_My Misaki Unit is angry with me. How long does this last and can it be fixed?_  
You are not alone. My Misaki Unit has gotten mad at me _plenty_ of times, though most of the time I'm not really sure it's anything I deserve to be resented for. Regardless of whether or not you deserve it, keep in mind that anger is a passing emotion for your Unit and will eventually get over its problem with you. It does not hold grudges very long, and often times can be sweet-talked into forgiveness. Let it get angry when it wants, don't try to fight it. It needs these emotions for its personality drive to run properly. Do not escalate a fight unless you are doing something for the toy's well-being and it is simply having trouble understanding you. Handle it as you would a child; it can't stay mad at you forever.

_My Misaki Unit is looking kind of down lately. What does it need to perk it back up?_  
Love. Love it until it's sick of you. Love it until it tries to kick you out of the room, then let it sulk for a night and eventually it'll come around. I've found that no matter what I do to upset it, or what happens outside of my power that makes my toy unhappy, showering it with affection almost always cheers it right up. It won't necessarily bounce around the house with girlish glee, but it will be appreciative towards you for caring about its well-being.

_Is the Misaki Unit fireproof?_  
NO!

_Oops... So what should I-_  
Call a specialist. And never buy a pet. Ever.

_Does the Unit have a birthday I should be helping it celebrate?_  
Typically most owners consider its birthday to be the day it was activated after its purchase. But that can be a discussion for you and your Unit. It should be open to the conversation.

**[CONCLUSION]**

Life will indeed be interesting and full of joy with your Misaki Unit. It is the pique of technology and the part of your home (and bedroom) that you knew you always needed. But don't think of your toy as _just_ a toy. Yes, it was meant for sex and to please you, but on a deeper level, it's more than that. It's a companion, someone to keep you company and warm your home. While everything about it is artificial, the feelings you exchange with each other are not, and thus the Misaki Unit should be treated like a human.

Keep your Misaki Unit safe and happy, pleased and sated, loved and cared for, and it will do everything it can to return the favor. It's more than just an investment in the bedroom; it's an investment for life. I hope this guide was helpful for every inquiry you could have, and that you have a long and happy life with your Misaki Unit.

And remember to take good care of your toys.

Signed  
_-Dedicated consumer in Kyoto_

* * *

"...And remember to take good care... of your toys..."

The strain in his head was almost too much to bear as a relentless twitch in his eyebrow made Misaki Takahashi even more annoyed as every word he'd just read swam around in his mind. The collection of papers in his hand, white sheets freshly printed with all of this... _insanely ridiculous CRAP_... was slowly crumpled in his grasp, teeth gritting uncomfortably as he took a deep breath and stomped towards the bedroom door of the guilty conductor of said insanely ridiculous CRAP CRAP CRAP!

With a mighty push, the door was swung open, revealing a dark, ominous bedroom and the only sign of life coming from the over-sized bed. Akihiko Usami slumbered away peacefully amongst his ridiculously high thread count sheets.

Taking another deep breath, Misaki hurled the fistful of papers at his lover, the sheets smacking him in the face, subsequently startling the man as he groaned into his pillow.

"Sleeping..."

"_The friends you allow it to have are simply a privilege?_" Misaki seethed, picking up a toy from the bedroom floor, a teacup-sized stuffed bear, and threw it as well at the sleeping man, who groaned again in response.

"What?" Akihiko rubbed an eye lazily. "What do you want?" His expression looked none-too-pleased, but that was nothing compared to the fury on the student's face.

"_Handle it as you would a child; it can't stay mad at you forever?_"

"...Hrm?"

"_A humanoid adult PLEASURE TOY?_" Each word spoken was slightly louder than the last, anger boiling over as another toy, this one a small wooden boat, collided directly with the author's temple. Akihiko winced and pulled his pillow down lethargically to cover his head.

"I thought Aikawa would be here sooner to pick that up... Didn't mean for you to see it," came Akihiko's pitiful excuse, but Misaki was still too angry.

"You wrote all of that crap? For a book? You plan to publish that gay nonsense?" The boy approached the bed, yanking the pillow away, then went straight for the light-switch. Light flooded the room, and Akihiko instinctively turned his face into the sheets.

"Aikawa requested it," came the muffled voice from the bedspread. "Her work anniversary is coming up and she asked for a custom story. Said she wanted something sci-fi. Now turn the light off."

"Sci-fi!" Misaki hailed, kicking the mattress to shake the man in his spot. His large body rocked on the bed slightly. "_That_ was sci-fi to you? You wrote me as a... a... android lover toy thing?"

"A humanoid adult pleasure toy, yes." The guilty novelist reached for the other pillow beside him, the one Misaki used when they shared their nights together, and pulled it over his head to help block out the light and any further onslaughts against him. "I was feeling creative. Go away."

"Creative my ass!" Misaki pulled that pillow away as well. "It's one thing to write me as some horny high-schooler in that horrid smut you peddle, but all of that I just read, it's... It's terrible! You turned me into a toy! A sex toy!"

"The fans will like it..."

"They like anything you throw at them!" Misaki continued to rant, nearly tearing the pillow open in his grasp. "How could you write that junk? And how could you tell them about the things we do, that we _actually_ do? Like the stuff with the leg restraints, and making me..." Misaki's face was suddenly burning with embarrassment. "...Making me touch... mastur... _do things_ to myself while you watch, and that one time, that _ONE TIME_ you convinced me into that cosplay get-up?"

Akihiko grumbled incoherently, then turned his face out of the bedspread to blink sleepily at his lover. "No one will know it's you."

"Aikawa will!" The boy threw the pillow back at the man, who didn't even bother to block as it collided with his head. "Aren't our private moments supposed to remain private, you freaking perverted sadist?"

"I love you," spoke the tired man from under the pillow.

"We're breaking up!" came Misaki's finally wail as he turned about-face and stormed out of the room, leaving the light on and the door open. Akihiko merely waved a hand lazily.

"And now he's in 'cranky mode'," he mumbled before attempting to sleep again.

From back downstairs, Misaki was a small storm of contained fury, seething through his teeth as he paced the living room.

"I can't believe he wrote that crap!" the student griped to himself. "_Holding it in place by its wrist_," he mocked to no one, rolling his eyes. "_Speak to someone you have strictly forbade it from speaking to. Your toy will come to understand the things you do. Misaki Units are adult pleasure toys and are equipped for just such things." _Each sentence was spoken with increased sarcasm as he tried to find something to do with himself to keep from storming back into that bedroom to knock some sense into the older man. His eyes found the vacuum cleaner and went to it.

"What a joke," Misaki mumbled, plugging in the device. "Who would want to read about sex dolls? Sci-fi? Yeah right. More like bad porno plot." Pulling the vacuum behind him, he set to cleaning the living room as means of a distraction. "Calling me a sex toy... Telling people about the things we do, the way I react to things, what I do when he's gone out somewhere. Like I'm some damn puppy with anxiety issues."

Gradually, his cleaning slowed as he stared into space, remembering other details of the story.

"_Your Misaki Unit will not betray your trust_," he quoted quietly. "_As lovely as it is loving. The Misaki Unit is very sweet and considerate of you_." Slowly, his vacuuming came to a stop as his cheeks tinted and his anger slowly subsided. "_Your Misaki Unit is perfect the way it is_."

Perhaps he'd gone off the handle a bit. There had been so many observations about him, so many minute little details, so many things he would've never guessed that Akihiko had noticed about written in that story. How he treated guests in his home, how happy he was whenever Usagi returned from his business trips, how much he actually enjoyed the gifts he received even though he often refused them, what he would typically do during the day when he was bored, like cooking or cleaning...

Misaki glimpsed down at the vacuum in his hand, blushed, and dropped it, sighing heavily. If Akihiko could make such keen observations about him, so many accurate things not just about how he felt in bed but about his personality, right down to the tiniest details that even Misaki wasn't fully aware of, then perhaps that story had some substance to it.

...But then Misaki remembered the S&M bit and his anger returned full-force.

"That was one time, Akihiko Usami!" the boy shouted, waving his fists in the air. "The candle was by the bed and I never said it was okay for you to pour it on me!"

Needless to say, Akihiko Usami didn't get any sex from his "humanoid adult pleasure toy" that night. The irony was not lost on him.

* * *

Ze end.

* * *

AN: Spontaneity rears its head. I finished this within a week; it just came pouring out once I thought up the idea. Please note that the purpose of this story is entirely comical and slightly sexual. I am in no way perpetuating the idea that people, namely the lovers of physically stronger people, belong to said stronger person. I'm not promoting Misaki as a possession or slave. It's just an alternate "sci-fi" reality to their relationship that Akihiko fantasized purely out of its slight eroticism and his love and desire to protect and take care of his lover, who has, in his eyes, made mistakes in the past that Akihiko felt he could have kept him safe from (i.e. Moving out and being heartbroken about it, getting kidnapped by Haruhiko, feeling like a replacement for his brother). This story is about dedication, from both sides. And the kinky stuff they do in their bedroom.

And yes, there will be a sequel.

Access your personality drive and leave a review please.


End file.
